Hearts burst into fire
by XxAbnormalTwilightxX
Summary: Hurtful words, From my enemies of the last five years, What's it like to die alone? How does it feel when tears freeze,When you cry?The blood in your veins is twenty below.


**Ok guys/chicks, be nice to me cause this is my first story....I would luv it if you all gave me some luv!!**

_Jaded Chapter one_

_Let's go.[x2]_

_Hurtful words,  
From my enemies of the last five years,  
What's it like to die alone?_

_How does it feel when tears freeze,_

_When you cry?_

_The blood in your veins is twenty below._

_Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,_

_Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,_

_Out from the window see your back drop silhouette,_

_This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget,_

_Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,_

_Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,_

_Out from the window see your back drop silhouette,_

_This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget,_

_Something I cannot forget._

_So for now, take this down a notch,_

_Crash my car through your window,_

_Make sure you're still alive,_

_Just in time to kill you,_

_Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,_

_Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,_

_Out from the window see your back drop silhouette,_

_This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget,_

_Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,_

_Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,_

_Out from the window see your back drop silhouette,_

_This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget,_

_Something I cannot forget._

_I can't take this (take) anymore_

_I can't take this (take) anymore_

_I can't take this (take) anymore_

_I can't take this (take) anymore _

_(I cannot feel what you've done to me)_

_So for now, take this down a notch,_

_Crash my car through your window,_

I sang while I thought of something to wear to my first day of Forks,Washington High School. Joy. NOT. I finally decided what to wear: Pair of dark "skinny" jeans, my HIM teeshirt, some arm warmers to hide my scars, my hair was down-for once- and a pair of Elements, and heavy on the eyeliner.

"Bella!" Charlie -my dad- yelled at me. "Comming!" I yelled. 'This is going to be fun' I thought to myself. I grabed my I Pod and my Escape the Fate hoodie and walked down the stairs to see Charlie leaving. "Have a good day today Bells" Charlie wished me luck. 'If you ever knew' I thought to myself. "Thanks Ch- Dad," He walked out and I fallowed suit. When I got to my 56' Chevy truck and when turned the key in the ignition BlesstheFall "Times like these" came on. I drove to Forks High School. I could already tell. .... I stumbled out of the car and fell flat on my butt. Gr....Cant I have one day NOT meeting Mr. Ground? FOR ONCE.?!?! I looked around. Oh great. I'm the new kid. Who fell on her first day of school. Like I said before. Not a fun day.....And to top it off, EVERYONE was looking at me. Ugh. I got up and went to the office. As I entered the room, I noticed it too had green EVERYWHERE. What part in Forks,Wash., is not green? You know, I used to like green....until I moved _here_. T-here office lady. Who-the looks by here desk tag that she was Mrs. Cope- said "Hi there! What can I do for you?" Perky. Obnoxious. Freak. "Isabella Swan" I stated. Not really in the mood for pep talk. "Ah. Yes. Miss. Swan, here is your schedule." She handed me my papers and schedule. I said thanks and walked out. Thats when I saw him. He look.....well he looked like a forgotten Greek God. With his strange golden eyes,blond hair...._Stop it Bella!!!_ I mentally slapped myself for being caught put in a boy I don't even know. Its sad. "Your Isabella Swan, right?" an over-friendly boy asked. "Its Bella." I stated, still annoyed . "Oh. Well, hi Bella. I'm Mike, Mike Newton". He reached for my hand but after I didn't take it he dropped it. I just walked away. The rest f the day went by uneventful. Meaning I didn't see Mr. Greek God. It was depressing. I met a few brave people who wanted to be smart and call me Isabella. It was not a pleasant thing when I got stared at the whole day. Especially for a klutz like me.

**Next Day**

As I drove home from school that day I thought to myself _this is going to be a long yr.....only if-_ I stopped that thought right there. And thats when I did I got a text

**A:**_OMG Hi Isabella Swan!!!!!_

**B:_Alice Hale!!!_**

**A:**_thats me name...DONOT wear it out missy!!!_

**B_: OK OK....HEY! HOW DID YOU GET THIS NUMBER!?!?!_**

**A:**_Carlisle has you records..._

**B: _Oh.._**_oh! _**_WHY ARE YOU TEXTING ME?!?!?_**

**A:**_You wanna go shopping?!_

**B:_Ugh!!! NO!_**

**B:_HEY DONT CHANGE THE SUBJECT_**

After a few moments it was oblivious she was not going to anwser me. _Hhmm I wonder why __she would text me..I DONOT EVER KNOW THE PIXIE!!! _I wondered /thought has I tried to surpress a sigh.

When I pulled into the driveway I noticed Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway. Strange. Then I noticed an unfamiliar Chevy parked in the driveway. "Dad?" I shouted "Oh hey Bells. I'm in the living room." I came in view of the living room to see Charlie and two Quiteute watching the game. There was something familiar about the older Quiteute. So I just shrug and go to my my.

"I'm_ killing loneliness with yoou. The-" _"Hey Dylan!" Dylan was my best friend in Tusla,OK. He was the only one that understood me. We were two halves of a whole. He was like a brother to me. "Belsly!!" I giggled at my nickname "Dillie!!!!" I scream. I could hear the excitement in his voice."Bellie...come to your door. Pwetty Pweeze!?!?!??!?!?" I tried to stiffle my laugh...but it just came out. "OK I'm going, I'm going!" I said in between laughs. I open the door to find a very excited Dylan. He smiles before I go in unconsciousness

_No...No..NO!! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!! I shouted "LEAVE **HIM** ALONE" LEAVE EDWARD ALONE!_

I jumped up to an unfamiliar room. I was vaguely aware of another presence until he walked across the room. "Dylan?" I asked-my voice heavy with sleep. "Mmmhmm" Dylan answered me. "You fainted when I came to surprise you. I called the hospital and Dr. Cullen came to check you out..." Dylan's voice seemed to get lower and lower until it was silent. Dylan was staring at the top of my head "Whats wrong Dyl?" He got up abruptly and he _left.._

I got up to text Dylan

**B:**_**Dly...dyl WTF HAPPENED???**_

No anwser...wow.

Dylan's POV

Stupid vampire 'doctor'! I thought as Bella layed on my bed, unconscious, Because of _me. _I've dreamed about this girl for as long as I can remember. And when I find-

-Bella stirred, more like jumped but whatever. "Jacob?" she moaned. " Mmmhmm" was my oh-so-brilliant response. She looks like she hadn't slept for day and her hair was knotted up. I took a deep breath and walked over to her,"You fainted when I came to surprise you. I called the hospital and Dr. Cullen came to check you out..."My voice was fading to keep from saying something I would regret. I

don't even know if Bella knew the Cullens'. And guess what??! THATS RIGHT I DON'T CARE!!Yep I said it!!

I heard the faintest howl of Sam. I jumped up and I took off into the woods near Bella's house. Before I even got to the woods, I was transforming.

_Geez, Sam whatcha want?!?!_

_For your info, Jake, we have seen a RedEye!!_

Oh shit. Red eyes?! Oh my gosh

_Where, Sam?!?_


End file.
